


Bread and Circuses

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth and Piper would like to thank Reyna for saving Camp Half-blood and start peace negotiations. Reyna thinks that the negotiations can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread and Circuses

"Reyna," Annabeth said, taking a deep breath, "we would like to thank you for stopping the attack on Camp Half-blood and apologize for what happened the last time we were here."

"It was nothing," Reyna replied. She shrugged and her royal purple toga bunched up a bit, though, it didn't make her look any less like a queen. After a short pause, she added, "I was only doing my duty."

"You went above and beyond that," Piper interrupted, passion flooding into her voice, "you saved our home."

"Well," Reyna said, seriously, "I know what it's like to lose your home. If I can prevent the same from happening to someone else, I'll take the chance."

Annabeth and Piper exchanged a sad smile. Annabeth broke their eye contact and then looked to Reyna.

"We would like peace between the two camps," Annabeth said, "that is why my girlfriend and I are here. We would like to find a way to establish peaceful relations between the camps."

"I would love peace, but there is something that I would like to do before we start the negotiations. I think that your victory in Greece is cause for a true Roman celebration," Reyna said, an animalistic grin spanning her face.

"What exactly are you implying," Annabeth asked. She raised her blonde eyebrow in response.

"We Romans are known not only for our military strength," said Reyna, "but also, for our indulgence. Situations like this great victory, well, they are cause for celebration."

"Meaning," Piper asked; her voice dropping to a lower tone in confusion.

"Well," Reyna said, pausing a moment to find the right word.  
"The ancient Romans thrived on three things: bread," she said. Then, Reyna took a few steps towards the couple. In a hushed tone she added "and circuses."

"And what of the third," Piper asked in a breathless tone.

"Orgies," Reyna stated in a seductive tone, both an invitation and a promise.


End file.
